Heretofore, various kinds of vehicular head-up display apparatus, each of which displays a virtual image by projecting a display image on a windshield, or a semi-transmissive plate called a combiner, of a vehicle, have been proposed, and there is one disclosed in, for example, PTL 1. A vehicular head-up display apparatus 100 is disposed in the dashboard of a vehicle, and a display image D which the vehicular head-up display apparatus 100 projects is reflected from a windshield 200 to a vehicle operator 250, and the vehicle operator 250 can visually recognize a virtual image V superimposed on a landscape (refer to FIG. 1).
As this kind of vehicular head-up display apparatus, one using a field sequential drive method is proposed by the present applicant, and disclosed in PTL 2.
Such a head-up display apparatus, including illumination means, formed of a plurality of light emitting elements having different emission colors, which transilluminates a liquid crystal display element; and control means which controls the luminance of the light emitting elements, carries out an image display using a field sequential drive method whereby the light emitting elements with different emission colors are sequentially turned on, one for each of sub-frames into which is time divided a frame forming an image, and controls the transmittance of the light emitting elements in accordance with the transmittance of the liquid crystal display element, thus substantially uniforming the luminance of light transmissive through the liquid crystal display element.
Also, as an indicator using the field sequential drive method, one using a DMD (Digital Micro-mirror Device) which is a reflective display element is known, and disclosed in PTL 3. Each mirror of the DMD reflects light projected from a light source based on a video signal from the exterior, thus realizing a high resolution display.